Plan G From Point Place
by c00kiefic
Summary: Jackie has urges… Takes place during I’m Free. Fluffysmutty. One shot.


Plan G from Point-Place.

Summary: Jackie has urges… Takes place during I'm Free. Fluffy/smutty. One shot

Disclaimer: I wished I owned it, because then season 8 wouldn't have happened, and Kelso wouldn't have shown up at Jackie's hotel room.

This was originally supposed to be just a short piece about them having angry sex, but like all plot bunnies, it got really, really fluffy. Written for the Guilty Pleasure Challenge and to prove to myself that I can write something that doesn't involve season 8. It also has nothing to do with Plan Nine from Outer Space, for which I am deeply apologetic for.

Reviews are nice.

Mandatory song: Number 1 Crush by Garbage. You can find it on You Tube. It fits with the whole them of the story, but make sure to play it at the Gs.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" 

Jackie watched as Hyde paced around his room like a caged animal. She had seen him angry before, but this time it felt different. Perhaps it was because none of the anger was directed at her, or perhaps it was because of the way he was practically smoldering with rage, but whatever it was, it was sending electric charges straight to her core. How the hell one man could be so damn sexy was a mystery to her.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" He was standing across the room, glaring at her through his sunglasses. Fully embarrassed that she had been caught drifting, she smiled sheepishly at him. "What?"

"I can't believe you." Hyde shook his head at his girlfriend. "Here I am, talking about something important and you're just sitting there no doubt thinking about clothes or make up or whatever it is you think up in that little mind of yours."

Jackie brushed off the burn, she knew he didn't really mean it, but there was no way she was going to actually admit she was aroused at the moment.

"You're right." She nodded. 'I'm a bad girl who needs to be punished.' "This is serious, and I shouldn't be daydreaming." She made a face to keep from laughing at herself, but it seemed to placate him though because a minute later, he was back to ranting and raving about Kelso's immaturity. This time, she did her best to actually listen.

"And so what if Brooke said he's off the hook, that doesn't change the fact that he's an irresponsible tool."

Jackie watched as her boyfriends muscles invariably flexed underneath his ACDC shirt, his forearms tightened as he clenched his fists, his neck muscles strained as he clenched his jaw.

"Tool." Jackie repeated as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She just wanted to rip his shirt off him already, or better, let him rip hers. He was no longer speaking, just pacing around the small room.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." He finally said, walking out before Jackie had a chance to stop him. She heard the basement door open and then slam shut. Jackie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, letting out a suppressed moan. The quivers she was experiencing weren't going away with just sure will power, yet, she had never been one of those girls who took care of their needs by themselves. However, Steven was gone and it looked like she had no other option.

She unbuttoned her jeans and slid her and down into her moist panties. Gently and with a little hesitation, she ran her finger over her clit to get it used to the sensation of being touched. Soon, the initial pain turned into soft pleasure, and Jackie lost all awareness as she attempted to bring herself to completion with just her hand. It wasn't enough though, as what she really needed couldn't be done with her jeans still on. There was no way she was taking them off though, in case someone was to walk in and catch her. Groaning, she took her hand out of her pants and wiped the slickness off her fingers on the sheets of Steven's cot.

* * *

When the door opened a few minutes later, she ignored it assuming it was Fez or Donna. 

"You're still here?"

Her eyes shot open at her boyfriend's voice. His arms were crossed and he still had a look of rage on his face. She guessed that his plan to beat up Michael in order to feel better hadn't worked.

"Couldn't find Michael?" She asked. The need to jump on him was stronger than ever.

"I found him."

"Did you punch him?" Jackie asked leaning forward slightly. Maybe if she got as many details as possible, it would make for some good dreams later that night.

"In the eye." He clarified. "But I still feel the same."

She crossed her legs and sat Indian style, cocking her head. "How?"

"How?" He glared at her. "Jackie, I feel like I'm about to explode!"

"Well, what usually makes you feel better when you feel like this?" She asked, genuinely concerned about her boyfriend. Sure, she was turned on, but she didn't want him to go off hurting himself or someone else.

"I hit things, you know this, Jackie."

Jackie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "But you hit Michael and that didn't seem to help."

"So what, I should go hit someone else?"

Jackie quickly shook her head. "No, I'm just saying, there's got to be another outlet for you to get out your anger without you doing something that will get you into trouble."

Hyde narrowed gaze and peered at Jackie thoughtfully. Jackie thought she was going to melt underneath his scrutiny.

"Well, I suppose there is something I can do." He spoke. "I'll go start a circle." Once again, he was walking out of his room. This time though, he came back and poked his head in the doorway.

"You coming?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head as she leaned back up against the wall. "No, I'm not in the mood, you go a head." She watched as he gave her a shrug and then walked back into the next room.

Soon, she could hear Steven, Eric and Fez laughing. She could smell the smoke from the bedroom and couldn't stop from inhaling the strong scent. Great, now she was partially high and turned on. This was just perfect.

* * *

"Where's Jackie?" Eric couldn't help ask. 

"Never-Never Land." Hyde answered. Part of the pressure that had been building was gone, but a great deal of it was still there. If hitting something hadn't helped, and smoking up hadn't helped, what more could he do besides go steal something?

Huh. There was an idea. He'd go steal something.

"What so she's like Tinkerbelle?" Eric laughed.

"Nah man, she's in my bedroom."

Eric raised his eyebrow. "And you trust her in your room alone?"

That thought hadn't even crossed Hyde's mind. God only knew what Jackie was doing alone in there. She was probably snooping, or worse, cleaning up. He handed the joint to Fez and walked back into his room where he found her in the same position he had left her in, leaning up against the wall with her eyes closed.

"What're you doing?"

She woke up startled and hit her head against the wall. "Ow." She cried, rubbing the back of her head. "Don't do that." She glared.

"Sorry." Hyde smirked.

"No you're not." She accused, still rubbing her head. She leaned back up against the wall.

Actually, he was sorry. "I was starting to wonder about you."

She cracked open an eye. "Did the circle help?"

Hyde shook his head. "No." He answered. "I'm going with plan C."

"Which is?" He missed the hopeful tone in Jackie's voice.

"I'm going to go steal something, want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Jackie replied. This time, he didn't miss the testiness of her voice, but he ignored it because Jackie was always being testy.

"Okay, but uh, you should probably go hang out in the other room with the guys, I wouldn't want you falling asleep and not waking up on me." He grinned at his girl who gave him a small smile and a nod.

"I'll be right there." Jackie told him. A moment later, she collected herself and followed Hyde out into the basement.

"I'm going out, make sure Jackie stays here and doesn't go to sleep." He ordered Fez who gave him a mock salute.

"You got it."

"Shit, Hyde, Dad, Mom and Laurie are upstairs with the immigration officer, Fez and I are gonna have to go upstairs soon." Eric informed him.

This was just great. Hyde turned to his girlfriend who was sitting with her knees tucked in, her attention on the TV.

"Hey, do you think you'll be okay here by yourself or should I go get Donna to look after you?"

"Donna's with Kelso." Eric interjected.

"I'm fine, Steven." Jackie stated. "Just turn the TV on and I'll be fine."

Eric laughed. "Jackie, the TV is on."

Jackie looked at Eric as though she was realizing he was there for the first time. "Oh, Eric, when did you get here?"

The guys all shared a look and Hyde walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her off the couch. "Okay that's it; I'm taking you upstairs to Mrs. Forman."

Jackie breathed in her boyfriends scent and sighed happily. "My head is fine, Steven." She turned and gazed up at him. "My Steven, my darling Steven, my puddin'pop."

"Jackie…" Hyde said warningly while Eric and Fez cackled.

"I love you, puddin'pop."

"I know you do." Hyde responded, hearing those words never got old.

"And you know, you can come to me if you ever need anything." Jackie stated flirtatiously.

"That's cool." He answered, shooting a confused look at Eric that said 'What is she talking about?' Eric just shrugged. He had enough problems trying to translate Donna speak; he wasn't going to do it with anyone else's girlfriend.

"Like now, when you're all angry and brooding, and you have no where else to go, you can come to me." Jackie smiled seductively at Hyde.

Still too angry to comprehend what Jackie was trying to tell him, he narrowed his eyes on her. "Jackie, I was talking to you about it, and you ignored me."

Before Jackie could answer though, Kitty was calling for Eric and Fez upstairs. They both wanted to keep watching the entertainment Jackie was supplying them, but knew that Fez getting his green card was important so they trotted off upstairs, leaving a frustrated Jackie and an angry and slightly confused Hyde alone.

It turned out she didn't even need a response because not even a minute later he was giving her a brief kiss (tease!) on the lips, sitting her back down on the couch and walking out the door.

He was probably the smartest man she knew, but that didn't change the fact that he was an idiot. Jackie cursed his name and settled in on the couch. She wondered exactly which plan having angry sex with your girlfriend fell under. D? E? If she was all the way down at plan G she was going to have to kick somebody.

* * *

After stealing a few records, Hyde felt marginally better. It wasn't so much Kelso ditching Brooke and the baby that was pissing him off, it was the thought of another kid having to grow up without their father around. He couldn't help but remember the day his own father had walked out on him. All it did was just make him want to go find Kelso again but he knew that Donna had taken him to the library to try to talk to Brooke. 

"Damn it!" Hyde cursed in the driveway, not noticing Red sitting in the garage drinking a beer.

"You look like you could use one of these." Red held out a beer.

Hyde walked over and took the beer, giving Red a nod of thanks before cracking it open and downing it.

"So what's got you so pissed this time?" Red asked with a slight smirk.

"Kelso." Hyde answered, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Red nodded understandingly. Hyde didn't need to elaborate on any of the details.

"And now Jackie's acting all weird."

"Steven, your girlfriend is always acting weird."

Not like this. Hyde began to describe Jackie's odd behavior.

"Wait, your girlfriend hit her head and started acting strange and you just left her in the basement alone?" Red interrupted Hyde.

"Yeah, she said she was okay." Hyde responded, feeling a little wary about his decision.

Red stood up and gestured for Hyde to follow him. "Come on; let's go make sure your girlfriend is okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was downstairs watching The Newlywed Game. She could only imagine what Steven's answers would be. 

**Fantasy sequence.**

"Okay, we're back from our commercial break." Host Bob Eubanks told the audience. Hyde, Eric, Kelso and Fez, were sitting in their chairs. Next to each of them were empty chairs. Bob continued, "Girls, it's time to come back out."

The girls, Jackie, Donna, Brooke and Laurie walked back out and sat next to their partners. Jackie and Donna both gave Hyde and Eric smiles, but Brooke and Laurie were ignoring Kelso and Fez.

"Donna and Eric, it's your turn." Donna and Eric turned and smiled at each other before looking at Bob. "Eric, something has got you really ticked off, how do you work out your anger?"

Eric smiled. "I remind myself that a Jedi doesn't feel anger."

Donna glared at Eric slightly and Bob laughed. "Donna, what did you put down?"

Donna held up her card and read her answer out loud. "I said I talk it out like a rational adult."

Eric laughed. "Donna, that's so not what you do."

"Yes it is, you dillhole!" Donna yelled at her boyfriend and Bob moved onto Kelso and Brooke.

"Kelso, what do you do when you get really ticked off?"

"Oh, I find a bunch of fire crackers and blow stuff up."

Brooke looked over at Bob and the audience. "Read a book."

Bob backed away from Kelso and Brooke and nervously walked over to Fez and Laurie who were already arguing.

"Fez… you're ticked off, how do you calm down?"

Fez grinned. "I eat candy and watch porn." The word porn was beeped out.

"I've done that myself a few times, Laurie, what did you put down as your answer?" Bob asked.

Laurie held up her card which read, "My husband is a perverted creep and I can't wait till I can get a divorce."

Shaking his head, Bob Eubanks walked back over to Hyde and Jackie. "Okay, you two are trailing Eric and Donna by twenty points. Hyde, you're really ticked off, what do you do to calm yourself down?"

Jackie bit her lip as she awaited Hyde's answer.

"I punch something." Hyde answered, completely zen.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Bob joked nervously before turning to Jackie.

"Jackie, what did you put down?"

Jackie held up her card. The answer was completely blurred.

Bob tugged on his collar. "So, you make whoopee."

"Not just any kind of whoopee." Jackie told Bob and the rest of the crowd. "Hot, steamy, nail scratching, hair tugging, can't walk for days afterwards whoopee."

"Jackie?"

"Jackie?"

"JACKIE?"

**End Fantasy sequence.**

"What?" Jackie jumped a little bit, startled at her boyfriend yelling at her.

"Red thinks I should take you to get checked out."

Jackie looked up and saw Red looking concerned. "Hi. Mr. Forman, get Fez kicked out of the country yet?"

Red smirked back, "Not yet, but the day's still young."

Jackie smiled. "Good for you, Mr. Forman. We should do something sometime."

"Jackie, you're not going to do something with Mr. Forman." Hyde informed his girlfriend as she stood up feeling a little wobbly.

"I am too." Jackie replied. "Mr. Forman adores me, isn't that right?" She asked the older man.

"You know how to change a tire." Red allowed.

"And, I can find the U joint. Can you find the U joint, Steven?" Jackie flirted.

Translation: I have never wanted a human being this badly before, when are you just going to give it to me?"

"Yes, Jackie, I can find the U joint."

Translation: Yes, Jackie, I can find the U joint."

Hyde put his arm around Jackie. "Come on, let's go." Jackie waved goodbye to Red as he started to walk up the stairs and they went in the other direction.

"Steven, I keep telling you that my head is fine." Jackie complained as they walked up the basement steps.

"Jackie, you've been acting weird all da…" Hyde broke off at the top of the stairs. He turned quickly to Jackie.

"Wait a minute; you've been acting weird all day… ever since we went down to my room earlier!" He pointed at her accusingly. "Okay, now I know you did something… tell me Jackie, what did you do?"

Jackie focused her gaze on him. "What makes you think I did anything? Did you ever think that maybe it was something you did?"

Hyde crossed his arms. "I didn't do anything."

"That's exactly my point." Jackie countered, pointing her chin up at him.

Hyde shook his head and gave up. "Whatever." He replied. He wasn't in the mood to play his girlfriend's games. "If you're okay I'm gonna go to The Hub. I'll see you later."

Jackie gave him a dirty look as he walked off. "Plan D." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Hyde entered The Hub just as Kelso and Donna were sitting down with their food. He walked over and sat down. 

"Are you gonna hit me again?" Kelso asked fearfully.

"No." Hyde glared.

"Good, cause I'm really sad."

Hyde looked over at Donna. "What is he talking about?"

"Brooke told him she doesn't want him around because Brooke doesn't want him around the baby."

"She says I'm immature!" Kelso said spastically. "I'm plenty mature! I've got maturity coming out the wazoo!" Kelso pointed at himself.

Hyde had a multitude of burns, but he decided to keep them to himself, instead, he looked back over at Donna. "Donna, you should probably talk to Jackie, I think something might be bothering her."

Donna sighed. "Shouldn't you be the one to ask her what's bothering her, you are her boyfriend."

Hyde shrugged. "She didn't tell me when I asked." He left out the fact that he had never technically asked her what was wrong. This had to be a girl thing anyway.

Donna sighed again. "Fine." She said. "Come on." The two guys got up and followed Donna out of The Hub. Hyde had gone a back to the Basement and Kelso had gone to the water tower to be alone.

* * *

Jackie had gone back over to the Pinciotti house and after giving herself a makeover, she felt… she felt like a horny schoolgirl with a stupid boyfriend. Hearing Donna walk up the stairs, she let herself out of the bathroom, grabbed her best friend by her sleeve and dragged her inside their room. 

"Donna, my boyfriend is a moron."

"Uh, Jackie, you're dating Hyde now, not Kelso." Donna smiled teasingly as she sat on her bed.

Jackie glared at Donna. "I know exactly who I'm talking about." She stated.

Donna laughed. "Okay, so what did Hyde do? Ignore you when you wanted to talk about nail polish? Make fun of your glass unicorns?"

"No." Jackie crossed her arms and looked her best friend straight in the eye, "He won't have sex with me."

Donna stared at Jackie for a full ten seconds before collapsing in laughing, rolling off the bed.

"It's not funny, Donna! I tried everything short of jumping on top of him to get him to have sex with me and he just keeps ignoring me! Me!"

Eventually, Donna was able to control her laughter and sat back on the bed. This was, in no doubt, the funniest thing she had heard. She couldn't wait to tell Eric.

Jackie proceeded to tell Donna an abridged version of the day's events, leaving certain, private details to herself. Donna sat and listened, wide eyed.

"So what do I do?" Jackie asked sincerely.

"Well, you don't want to be plan G." Donna said.

"I would die, Donna." Jackie stated matter-of-factly.

Donna nodded thoughtfully. "You know, Hyde still seems pretty pissed, although now I think it has less to do with Kelso and more to do with you."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, if you want to be plan E, you've got to make yourself plan E." Donna smiled at Jackie.

"Make myself plan E?" Jackie repeated. "How do I do that?"

"I have no idea, but if all else fails, you could always just jump him." Both girls shrugged and started to laugh at the thought of obtuse boyfriends.

* * *

At this point, Jackie was already down to plan F, if Hyde were to count the beer he had with Red, which he did. 

And he was about to partake in plan F, or as Hyde liked to call it, 'smoke a second joint.'

Thus, Jackie was plan G. Actually, Hyde hadn't even thought that far down, he didn't know what plan G was going to be, and as far as he was concerned, there was only so much he could do. He was surprised when Jackie came walking in. She sat down near him on the couch and crossed her legs slowly.

"So what is that? Plan E?"

"More like Plan F." Hyde answered, not hearing the indignant gasp coming from Jackie's lips. "I had a beer with Red earlier."

Jackie winced, which Hyde did notice.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered through clenched teeth. "Ass." She said softly.

Hyde rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "Jackie, if something is bugging you, just tell me so we can move on, okay, I'm not in the mood."

Jackie crossed her arms and glared at Hyde. "That's your problem; you're never in the mood."

Women, he decided, were confusing and so not worth the aggravation. However, he couldn't resist repeating her, "In the mood? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means." Jackie paused and seemed to be debating something in her mind. "Forget it." She said exasperated. "I give up."

And then she was leaping off the couch and into his lap, pulling his shirt so that his head moved towards hers. "I'm talking about this." She said slightly pissed before placing her mouth on his. A few seconds later, when Hyde had failed to react, she let go off his shirt and slid off his lap.

"That's what I was talking about." She said sadly. "But I changed my mind; I don't want to be your seventh choice, your plan G." She sat down on the couch and pouted stubbornly.

Hyde sat stunned, reflecting on the days events. From her saying him being abandoned was foxy, her dazed expression when he ranted about Kelso, her staying in his room, her jumpy behavior… it was all starting to make sense. He blinked and took a look at his fuming girlfriend. She was beautiful in that turtle neck and fitted jeans, her lips plump, eyes dark with lust, hair perfectly curled. Not only was she stunning, but she wanted him.

And, to top it all off, she was angry, which made her even hotter. Usually when Jackie was angry he just tuned her out, but this time, it was different. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that if he didn't get her out of those jeans soon, he was going to burst.

Smirking slightly, he leaned towards her. "You know, plan G is actually the best one. G stands for girlfriend you know."

Jackie looked over at him and glared. "I. don't. care." She enunciated each word slowly. "I am not seventh best, Steven. I am first and that's it."

He wasn't about to tell her that she was first to start with, but that had been nearly three hours ago and under completely different circumstances. His plan A had been to talk to her, hers had been to have sex. Next time, he decided, they were definitely going with her plan.

Her attention was back on The Newlywed Game marathon, so she barely had any time to react when he pounced on her, straddling her on the couch and his mouth connected with hers in a red hot kiss. Her hands instantly went up to cup his face, deepening the kiss.

"What are you doing?" She asked after they pulled away for much needed air.

'Proving that you're not just my plan G, proving that you were never my last choice, proving how much I love you.'

"Kissing you." He replied sarcastically. "Because I want to." He answered her next question before she could ask it. Ignoring her cries of protest, he picked her up and carried her to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him before gently putting her down.

GGGGG

They seemed to stare each other down for hours, even though in reality it only lasted a few seconds. Finally, she took a step forward and it was all he needed to pull her into him. They tugged at each other's clothes, removing them without any hesitation until Jackie was left in her pink cotton bra and matching panties and Hyde was in his blue stripped boxers. Hyde took off his shades and placed them on top of his dresser.

"Damn" Hyde said softly, letting his eyes roam over her body. Sometimes, it still amazed him that this girl was his.

Jackie had the sense to blush. "You too."

Their mouths met hungrily as Hyde slid his hand down Jackie's tanned back and she clutched his shoulders, pulling him closer to her until there was hardly any space between them. Just when Hyde was about to pick Jackie up and wrap her legs around his waist, She pulled away and pushed him towards the cot. He landed with a slight thud and backed up so that his back was on the wall and his legs were straight out in front of him.

Jackie stood in front of her boyfriend, smiling as she openly checked him out, raking her eyes downward. She smirked at his growing erection.

"Oh, so someone finally wants it." She teased.

He was a nineteen year old man, he always wanted it. He said nothing though as his beautiful girlfriend started to pout.

"I tried to get your attention all day, Steven."

In retrospect, he knew that. She had practically undressed him in front of Forman and Fez, had flirted with him in front of Red, but he had been too hung up on Kelso's shit to notice and now she was upset, not the kind of upset that resulted in her crying, thank God, but the kind of upset that resulted in her standing in front of him, half naked as she lectured him. He wasn't listening to her though, as his thoughts where on one thing and one thing only.

Getting her completely naked.

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down to him. He quickly flipped her over on her back, ignoring her soft cry of protest. With his knee he spread her legs apart and settled in between them, being careful not to crush his dark haired beauty. With one hand, he held both her hands over her head while the other slid down her body until it reached the cotton fabric of her panties, he hooked his fingers in the waistband and swiftly pulled them down over her hips. Jackie lifted her legs up as Hyde slid her underwear off, throwing them across the room reattaching his free hand to her thighs. Instinctively, she bent her knees up to give him better access.

"Steven." Jackie gasped softly as one finger slipped in between the apex of her thighs and into her wet, delicate folds. This was what she had wanted all day, and the sensation of his finger and the trail of kisses he was placing along her jaw line, down her neck, shoulders and chest was almost overwhelming. Needing to touch him, she struggled to get her hands free. He simply shook his head though and smiled wickedly as he took the clasp of her bra (thank god for front clasps, she thought) and unsnapped it with his teeth. The object fell around Jackie's sides, freeing her breasts from their restraints.

Lightly he touched her hardened left nipple with the tip of his tongue, nearly causing Jackie to buck. Laughing softly, he licked around the bud before completely taking it into his mouth while at the same time inserting a second finger inside her. The combination of his mouth and tongue on her sensitive nipple and his fingers pumping in and hot of her was sending Jackie to the edge of no return. She needed to touch him right then and now. Once again, she opened her mouth to tell him what she wanted.

In her head, it sounded like 'I need to touch you now.' But what she actually said was intelligible vowel sounds, devoid of any consonants or meaning. He seemed to understand what she was trying to tell him though, because he let go of her hands. Free, she reached down and tugged his boxers down, so that he was as naked as she was. His hand cupped her other breast, squeezing it softly as he used the pad of his thumb to tweak her nipple.

Jackie tugged lightly on his hair, causing him to let go of her nipple and look up at her flushed face. He pulled his body up towards her. She pulled his head down while leaning up to meet him half way. Their mouths met in a furious kiss, tongues warring for dominance in the other's mouth. His fingers were moving faster, the hand on her breast was squeezing harder, and Jackie felt as though she were spinning. She had so much love for this man that she didn't know what to do with it, but she was going to show up just how much she wanted him, needed him.

There was one part of his body that she had yet to touch, the part that she was aching for the most. Reaching down in between them, she took his cock into her hand, lightly squeezing as she moved her hand in a downward motion before sliding her hand back up the shaft, over the head. Using his pre cum for moisturizer, she repeated her ministrations, this time speeding up as her hand gripped his strong shaft.

Maybe it was the sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth, maybe it was feeling of his fingers as they did very interesting things to her body, maybe it was the feel of his mouth as he sucked on her neck, but whatever it was she could feel her orgasm building inside her.

"Damn, Jackie." He mumbled. "You like that huh?" If he didn't get inside her soon, he was going to come in her hand, and as erotic as that sounded, it wasn't what he wanted.

She might have said yes, or she might have said Antarctica for all she knew, her brain wasn't completely functioning at the moment. Besides, even though Jackie had a fondness for talking, this was not the time.

Kissing her again, he took his fingers out of her wet core, ignoring her sad pout. Hyde tapped her leg softly, signaling to his girlfriend to hook her legs around his waist. Understanding the signal she obeyed him, letting go of his cock. Kissing her again, he slowly pushed his way into her, holding her hand in his. They both breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of him being completely inside of her.

Jackie squirmed underneath him, wanting him to move. Hyde, on the other hand, had other ideas. He took her hands into his and lifted them above her head. She rolled her eyes slightly and pursed her lips but couldn't keep from lifting her hips slightly as his pelvis rocked forward, thrusting in and out of her as she locked her legs around his waist in order to keep herself steady.

Hyde stared down at his girl, her eyes were completely closed, her lips slightly open as sexy sounds came from deep within her throat. This girl, this absolutely crazy, loud, bossy girl who had wormed her way into his heart was making him come undone in her arms. If someone had told him this two years ago, he would have laughed in their faces. Now though, he couldn't get enough of her. He leaned down, pressing his chest on top of hers kissing her deeply pouring out everything he wanted to say to her but couldn't into her mouth.

Jackie reached up to suck on his neck as she felt her orgasm building inside her, his thrusts were more frantic and uncontrolled now and it was just what she needed to satisfy the hunger she had been experiencing all day. She felt him wince slightly when she bit into his neck as her orgasm hit, but it didn't stop him from continuing to fuck her through the white hot bursts of pleasure that was shooting up her spine.

Before she had even come down though, Hyde slid out of her and lifted her up in order to help slide her bra off her arms. He threw it in roughly the same direction as her panties before turning her over so that she was on her hands and knees. Hyde leaned over her tiny frame, covering her body completely as he spoke into her ear.

"You know, I'm still pretty mad." It was partially true. What they had just done had gone a long way in relieving Hyde of his anger, but he felt the need to warn her before he did what he really needed to do.

"Anything you need." She hissed slightly, needing him inside her again. He mouthed at her spine as he made his way downwards until he was on his knees behind her. After positioning himself behind her, he inserted himself without warning. Reaching forward, he cupped her breasts with his hands as he thrust quickly in and out of her tight, wet pussy. Jackie was screaming into his pillow in order to keep anyone from hearing her. Hyde was holding her already spent body up with his arm; the other gripped her hair as he thrust deep inside her, letting all his anger towards his parents and Kelso out into his girlfriend, who was offering her body freely to him. He could feel her pussy tighten around him, the muscles contracting as her second orgasm hit. With a few more shallow thrusts, he came, kissing the back of her head before they both collapsed onto his cot, him on top of her.

"Ow." She cried underneath him. He quickly moved off her and turned her on her side so that he could look into her eyes and make sure she was okay.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked urgently.

"You were crushing me." She answered. Feeling relieved that he hadn't hurt her; he kissed her again, this time slowly but with no less passion than before.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered honestly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"Steven, I'm your girlfriend, and this is what girlfriends do." Jackie told him matter-of- factly.

Hyde couldn't help but laugh at her insistence. "Is that so?"

Jackie pushed him over onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Yes, it is." She answered coyly. "Look, all I'm saying is that there are times when beating someone up isn't going to work, and when that happens, proving your love with your girlfriend is the only logical alternative."

"Jackie, I'm not sure what we did could be called proving our love, but I'll admit that you have a point." He conceded, causing her to smile knowingly at him.

"Next time though," He continued, "If you want to do it, all you have to do is say so."

Jackie smiled and nodded at Hyde. "Kay." She grinned before kissing him, sealing her promise with a kiss.

* * *

Later that night, after Fez had gotten his green card and they had celebrated with a circle and everyone else had left, the two were together on the couch. Jackie was resting her head on Hyde's shoulder, eyes closed from exhaustion. 

Thinking back to earlier that day, it suddenly seemed important for her to know the truth.

"Hey, Jackie?" Hyde spoke softly in her ear.

"Yeah?" She responded sleepily.

"You were never my last choice." He told her insistently, hoping she would understand his meaning.

Jackie knew he wasn't just referring to that day. "I know, Steven." She smiled contently.

A minute of silence went by before Hyde spoke again. "Good."

Very good.

* * *

A/N2. I know the ones of you who can count are probably thinking to yourselves, 'hey, wait a minute, technically sex with Jackie would be plan H!' and yes, you're right, but then the line would have been "H stands for Hat you know." And that would just be silly. 

Remember to review!


End file.
